The Story of Dan & Phil
by danosaurs-r-us
Summary: HI GUYS! This is The Story of danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil TSODAP . The first chapter is short, but I assure you, the next chapters are as long as hell! I think! Enjoy! :D
1. See You Friday!

The Story of Dan and Phil

By **danosaurs-r-us**

"Okay Dan, I'll set up the spare room for you"

"Thanks Phil, I'll be there on Friday afternoon" said the Dan on the other end.

"See you then!" Phil hung up and set down his iPhone.

Phil lives on his own in a beautiful apartment in a high end part of Manchester...beside a high security prison. He met Dan on Twitter and they've been friends ever since and now they were going to be flat-mates. The only thing is, Phil has a crush on Dan... big time. Dan knew Phil was gay, but he didn't know Phil had feelings for him... sexual feelings.

Phil was so excited; it had been an 'amazing' week for AmazingPhil. He had just moved into his new apartment in a nice part of Manchester and now his crush, Dan, was going to be living with him! Just thinking about Dan sent shivers down Phil's back and straight to somewhere else!

Phil couldn't help but to pull out his fully erect member and start to vigorously pump his hand up and down until there was a sticky mess all over his hand and his brand new shirt.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed "My new shirt!" he threw it into the laundry basket and went to get a shower. He stood there for about an hour thinking...about Dan...again. He finished off in the shower, dried himself and went to the spare room to set it up for Dan.


	2. The Mugging

The Story of Dan and Phil

Chapter 2

By **danosaurs-r-us**

Phil had just set up the spare room, or rather Dan's room. He added the finishing touch by putting Dan's name on the wall in bright colours.

It was Thursday evening; Phil sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. He flicked through the channels and stopped on ITV2. Endless repeats of _The Jeremy Kyle Show _were on.

"Why is _Adventure Time _never on anymore?" he said to himself. Phil could feel vibrations coming from his iPhone in his pocket. "What do you want now Samantha?" he laughed to himself thinking about a joke from one of his videos. He took out his phone and looked at the flashing screen 'Dan ' it said.

"Hey Dan! Ho-" he was cut off by Dan's screaming voice.

"PHIL, QUICK! HELP ME!" Dan screeched.

"Dan! What's wrong?

"Just get to the shopping mall now!"

"Why? What's happened?" Phil screamed almost crying.

"Just get here as fast as you can and go to the ser-" the phone call was cut short. Phil grabbed his keys and ran out the door.

15 minutes later ~

"Dan? DAN? Where are you?" Phil had just arrived at Manchester Shopping Mall and he ran around to the service entrance to see Dan slumped against the wall.

"OH MY GOD DAN!" Phil screamed running to his friend "Dan, Dan! Speak to me! SAY SOMETHING!"

"Phil, stop being such a pussy!" Dan joked "I got mugged, bastards!"

"Seriously Dan! I thought you were dead!" Phil said starting to laugh. The two boys laughed together.

"Come on, let's get you back to my apartment" said Phil trying to hold back the tears, although one or two escaped.

"Err, Phil, if I could move I would" laughed Dan.

"Jesus Dan!" said Phil with a smile "Remind me again why I'm your friend"

"Oh shut up!" Dan said and the two boys laughed again and Dan saw a glint in Phil's eye that he'd never seen before.

"Come on then, let's get you to a hospital." said Phil, helping Dan to his feet and putting an arm around him. Dan hobbled along beside Phil trying to keep up with him.

"You're such a good friend Phil" said Dan, gripping Phil's shoulder giving him a hug.

**~ 2 hours later ~**

"We're home Dan!" smiled Phil, unlocking the door.

"Wow Phil, I've always liked your place and now I'm going to be living here!" said Dan in awe.

"Well, the only thing is, you've nothing with you tonight." replied Phil "But I'll take you over to your house in the morning to get your stuff and I'll give you a pair of my PJ's for tonight"

"Thanks" smiled Dan hobbling over to the sofa on a pair of crutches. It turns out he has a broken leg and a sprained wrist.

"Hey, want to watch a _Kill Bill _DVD?" asked Phil walking into the room.

"Sure!" replied Dan "What one's do you have?"

"Dan, how long have you known me?" laughed Phil.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" smiled Dan "How about starting from season 1?"

"Sound's good!" Phil said and went to his room returning with a pile of _Kill Bill _DVD's. He put on the TV and sat down beside Dan.

About half an hour later, Phil started to feel cold.

"Hey Dan, I'm just going to get a blanket" Phil walked out and returned with a huge blanket big enough for two people.

"Do you want some Pom Bears?" Phil asked.

"You know I can't refuse Pom Bears Phil!" Dan replied "How about putting a couple of bags into a bowl?" said Dan

"Good Idea!" said Phil cheerfully "Do you want some Pimms too?"

"I want to get Pimmsed off my tits!" exclaimed Dan

'_You don't know how much I want you right now Dan Howell!' _Phil thought to himself while pouring two glasses of Pimms.

Phil re-entered the room with a bowl of Pom Bears and the two glasses of Pimms.

"There you go Dan!" Phil said handing him one of the glasses "One Pimms"

"Cheers Phil" replied Dan chinking their glasses together.

So Dan and Phil ate, drank and watched hours of _Kill Bill._ Until they both reached for the last Pom Bear. Their hands met and they both retracted awkwardly. There was a long silence.

"Well that was awkward!" laughed Dan.

"Very!" agreed Phil laughing.

"I think it's time for bed" Dan yawned.

"Yeah, you go on ahead and I'll clear up out here." Phil said, stifling a yawn.

"Night!" they said together and Dan hobbled off to his room.

Phil cleared the living room and kitchen, turned off the lights and left the living room. Before going into his room, he opened Dan's door to check on him. He was fast asleep.

"Sweet Dreams my love!" Phil whispered then went to his room.


	3. I Love You!

The Story of Dan and Phil

Chapter 3

By **danosaurs-r-us**

"Morning, Dan." Phil said softly, entering Dan's room with a tray.

"Hi Phil" Dan smiled at his friend.

"Here's some breakfast for you," said Phil setting the tray on Dan's lap "There's some toast, a boiled egg, just the way you like it and a glass of OJ"

"Thanks Phil," said Dan dipping some toast into his yummy egg "You wanna sit down?" he gestured to the empty side of the bed.

"Thanks!" Phil smiled again '_Please let me kiss you!' _he thought to himself.

**~Later~**

"Hey Phil," Dan called for his friend down the hall.

"Yeah Dan?" Phil called back.

"Could you help me out of the bath please? I'm kinda stuck and I look like a fucking raisin! "

"Sure thing Dan, one second!" Phil called down the hall.

'_Oh God! OH GOD! What if I get an erection? I wouldn't be able to keep myself sane!" _were some of the things swimming around his brain. Phil opened the door and walked over to the bath.

"You okay Dan?" Phil asked him.

"Yeah, it's... just... that err..." Dan went bright red pointing 'down below'.

"Oh!" Phil laughed "I'll go get you a pair" Phil went to get Dan a pair of boxers and awkwardly tried to help Dan out of the bath without touching anything!

Weeks passed and Dan eventually got his cast off. One night when Dan and Phil were having one of their _Kill Bill _nights, Phil turned to Dan and said:

"Dan, there's something I have to tell you."

"Yes Phil?" Dan replied.

"Well... ever since I told you I was gay, I've had a major crush on you an-" Phil was cut off by Dan's lips pressing against his and he just melted into the kiss. Phil never wanted it to end, but it did.

"I love you Phil!" Dan said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too Dan!" and they both cuddled up in front of the TV to watch more _Kill Bill_.

Hey Guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! There's plenty more to come (especially in the next chapter!)

See Ya!


	4. Come on In!

The Story of Dan and Phil

Chapter 4

By **danosaurs-r-us**

"Phil, Phil! Phil!" Dan poked at the out cold person next to him, who so happened to be the love of his life.

"What is it?" Phil groaned.

"_Adventure Time's_ about to start!" Dan said excitedly "I'll go and get the cereal and you try to wake up a bit!" Dan laughed as he left the room.

"Oh, Dan!" Phil said softly to himself, "I love your little jokes!"

Dan came back with cereal, milk, two bowls and two spoons.

"Thank you my love" Phil kissed him on the cheek.

"I see you've woken up!" Dan grinned.

"Seeing it's you!" Phil replied

"You don't know how cheesy that sounds Phil!" Dan said turning on the TV while Phil poured the cereal.

They both munched on their Cheerio's and watched _Adventure Time_ together.

**~Some Time Later~**

"Hey Phil?" Dan called down the hall.

"Yeah Dan?" Phil called back taking his eyes off the Xbox for a while.

"Will you get me a towel from my wardrobe please?"

"Sure thing Dan, I'll get it now!" Phil said heading for Dan's room.

He grabbed a towel from Dan's wardrobe and went to the bathroom.

"There you go Dan," Phil said setting the towel down.

"Thanks Phil!" Dan smiled.

Phil was just about to leave when Dan said to him –

"Hey Phil, would you like to shower with me?" his voice was full of lust and romance.

"I thought you would never ask!" said Phil with wide eyes, looking at Dan's hardened member.

"Well then, come on in," Dan said opening the shower door "One one condition though!"

"What's that then?" Phil said not taking his eyes off Dan's crotch.

"You let me undress you!" Dan said, with such a sexy smile that Phil nearly passed out.

"Now that's an offer I can't turn down!" said Phil "Especially from you!"

Dan moved closer to Dan, completely naked and dripping wet. He started with Phil's T-Shirt and worked his way down. When he got to Phil's boxers, he stopped to caress the hardening lump forming.

"Oh Dan!" Phil groaned "You're driving me MAD!"

"You needn't wait any longer then Mr. Lester, 'cause it's time for the main event" said Dan, pulling Phil into the shower behind him.

"You are so beautiful Phil, I'm so glad that you're my boyfriend."

"Me too Dan, I adore you and everything about you!"

As they hugged each other, they both had sudden urges to make out in the shower there and then. They didn't care how much they would look like raisins afterwards; they just cared about each other. But they had things to do, better things, like making sure this doesn't leak over the internet until they were ready for it. So they went about their normal business: procrastinating, making videos and watering the cactus, one spoonful at a time.

At lunch, they had a typical ham and cheese sandwich washed down with a glass of OJ. In sync, they both thought to themselves _'I can't wait any longer!' _and Phil leapt over the breakfast bar, sending food flying and OJ spilt everywhere, but neither of them cared because they had just kissed, a proper kiss, their first proper kiss! Both hearts were pounding together as if they were one, as their lips parted for a quick moment they both thought _'the sofa!' _and moved off the breakfast bar to lie on the sofa, lips and hips grinding together.

When they had stopped to catch their breath, Dan turned to Phil noses touching and tasting each other's breath and said

"This is magical Phil!"

"You're magical Dan, how did I end up with such an amazing person as my partner?"

When they started kissing again, Phil started to pull off Dan's already low-riding jeans and moments after, Dan did the same to Phil. They really couldn't wait any longer; they parted for a brief moment so that they in turn could take off each other's shirts. Now there was no going back, they got up off the sofa and headed straight for Dan's bedroom.


	5. TakeAway Madness

The Story of Dan and Phil

Chapter 5

By **danosaurs-r-us**

"Do you ever think of the future?" Phil said, lying in bed slightly dazed at what happened last night.

"Yes, of course! I'm such a deep person like that!" Dan said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious!" said Phil hitting Dan playfully with Tortoro.

"No, not really," said Dan "I just take every day as t comes." Dan looked lovingly into Phil's eyes.

"That's what I love about you Dan, you're just so spontaneous," said Phil "I really wish I could be like that."

"You don't need to change Phil," Dan said still looking into Phil's gorgeous blue eyes "You're perfect just the way you are, don't ever doubt that!" He leaned in towards Phil kissing him in such a way that Phil knew he was being serious.

As they sat up in bed with the duvet wrapped around them, they realised something... something important. They had crossed a line in their relationship. They got up and realised something else but something less thought provoking. They had left all of their clothes in the lounge! The put on the only piece of clothing they had, their boxers, and walked into the lounge not caring what the neighbourhood perverts had to say or see about them.

As they got dressed, Dan looked at the time. "Shit!" he said "It's almost six thirty and we have no food made!"

"Don't worry babe!" said Phil "I'll order a take-away, do we have any Pimms left?"

"I don't think so, I'll go check." said Dan "Oh and by the way, never call me babe again!" Dan said this in a way only Dan can.

"So what am I supposed to call you then Mr. Howell?" Phil said.

"Well Mr Lester, you can call me anything but babe, I hate that word!" Dan replied.

Phil could see that Dan was getting annoyed, tried to change the subject. A short and awkward silence filled the room before they started to laugh.

"Do we have any Pimms then?" Phil repeated, which came out distorted from laughing to much.

"Oui Oui!" Dan replied.

"Are those the only words you know in French Dan?" said Phil.

"Yes," replied Dan blushing slightly "Well, what do you expect, I had a bloody psycho French teacher!"

The both laughed again. "Oh Dan, typical you!" said Phil "Aimeriez-vous me commander le chinois maintenant?" Phil was obviously trying to confuse Dan now.

"What the fuck are you on about?" said Dan.

"I said, do you want me to order the Chinese now?" said Phil

"Oui Oui" Dan repeated as Phil rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute!" said Phil as he walked into the hall to phone the local take-away while Dan poured the Pimms.

Dan was waiting on the sofa when Phil came back in; he lifted the glass off the breakfast bar and sat down beside Dan. "They said it would be twenty minutes" said Phil in a quirky voice.

"Just enough time to..." said Dan with a cheeky grin on his face, his words trailed off as they began to kiss. Moments later, hands started exploring each other's bodies. They twenty minutes before the take-away arrived, twenty minutes they weren't going to waste.

The door bell rang. Neither one of them wanted to get up to answer get it because neither one of them wanted to leave the other. Eventually Dan got up to take the food from the delivery guy. He opened the door and a blond haired kid, about sixteen was standing there with the bag of food. Dan took the bag, paid the delivery boy and shut the door.

"It wasn't the normal guy" said Dan with a grin "You know, the fit one."

"Shut up and get the food out Dan!" Phil said shortly after throwing a cushion at him for being so immature. Dan set the food down on the breakfast bar and got plates and cutlery out. He brought the plates, piled high with greasy food down to the coffee table.

"Dig in!" Dan said cheerfully, "More Pimms?"

"No thanks Dan" smiled Phil, his face stuffed with fried rice.

Dan sat down on the sofa with his plate and they watched _Adventure Time___until the early hours of the morning.


End file.
